


The Demons Within Us

by Lunytunes5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunytunes5/pseuds/Lunytunes5
Summary: Camryn has always had trouble, especially at her old schools. With bullies and being forced to drop out of school, she always seems to get herself in trouble. She transfers to the only school that her father can get her into. There she meets a group of friends, and a beautiful girl: Katie. Can Katie help Camryn through her nightmares? Her terrors? Her past? Can she help Camryn fight against the darkest force that's ever been in her life? Can she help save Camryn's life?These are original characters.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Characters
Kudos: 1





	The Demons Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story with my own characters that I have also posted on Wattpad under the same name. I don't know If I am going to continue so please let e know if you like it. Please don't leave any hate.

Warning! May Mention Eating Disorders!

\------------------------------------------------

Camryn let out a sigh as she stared out at the scenery, whizzing by just like her thoughts, the sun glowing above the horizon. Her wrists start to itch under her countless number of bracelets, her foot tapping obnoxiously on the car floor. Summer had officially ended and she was about to start her new school. This is the third school that she has gone to in the past 4 years. She always ended up getting into trouble, but those are stories for a different day.

Camryn tugged anxiously on her jean shorts as she saw the school come into her view, watching as it got bigger and bigger the closer she got. Her stomach grumbled as her Dad pulled into the parking lot, having not eaten the past day or today. Her dad talking snapped her out of her thoughts, "It's going to be okay." It's like he's always been able to read her mind, ever since her Mom walked out on them when she was six, she and her dad have always been close, even with his demanding work schedule, being a doctor and all. She nodded her head and gave him a small smile in response.

"I hope so. Bye Dad, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Have a good day."

"You too."

"Are you sure you're okay with taking the bus home?"

"Yeah. Now go, you have a job to get to." he smiled at her as she closed the door and started walking toward the school. "God," he thinks to himself "I hope she's going to be okay."

Camryn entered through the doors, checking her reflection in the glass. She was wearing denim shorts, an unbuttoned red and black plaid shirt, cuffed to the elbows, worn over a black t-shirt. Her honey-colored hair pulled into a high ponytail on the back of her head, showing off pierced ears with black stud earrings. Light blue eyes that stood out from her pale complexion and full pink lips. She stares at her reflection for a few minutes, then turns around and follows the signs that point to the front office. She enters through the door and sees a middle-aged woman behind the desk, she walks up to the desk, the woman at the desk looks up at her with a kind smile.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" she asked kindly

"Hi, I'm Camryn, Camryn Dangel. I'm a new student here. I was told to come here for my schedule and to have a guide take me through the school."

The lady got up and went to the filing cabinet, ruffling through it, "Camryn Dangel, here you are." she said as she handed me the file containing my schedule. "Your guide should be here any second."

"Okay."

Just as Camryn speaks, a shorter girl with a big grin, tan skin, and amber eyes, with freckles splattered on her face with black curly hair, wearing black skinny jeans, a red crop-top with a choker necklace, and a pair of glasses perched on top of her head. "Hi," this new girl said, "My name is Joyce Hernandez! What's yours?"

"Hi, my name is Camryn, Camryn Dangel."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Camryn."

"You too Joyce."

She turned around and started walking through the door, turning around and waving her hand, beckoning Camryn to follow. Camryn starts yelling over her shoulder to the lady at the front desk to have a nice day.

"So," Joyce started "what's your schedule?"

"Math, Chemistry, English, Lunch, P.E., and German," I reply, looking over my schedule.

"Cool! I have the same except instead of German I take Spanish." Joyce responds, her voice full of energy as she speaks, not bothering to take a break to breathe, "I'll take you to every class, except German of course but I have a friend who can take you, and you can sit with my friends at lunch if you want to."

"I'd like that," Camryn responds, a smile on her face, she's making friends already, hopefully, she won't have to leave this school.

Joyce's face breaks into a grin, "Great! You get to meet the whole gang at lunch."

They continue talking as Joyce shows her around the building, they were there an hour earlier to avoid crowds. They went through the school and out to the back of the school looking out at the fields.

"So," Joyce starts, "do you play any sports?"

"Yeah," Camryn responds, enthused "Basketball in the fall and softball in the spring."

"Cool! I play field hockey and softball!" They smile at each other, "So, do you want to find love here?' Joyce asks, trying to keep her voice nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Maybe." Camryn responds, blushing slightly "I'm just wondering, how accepting are people in this school?"

"You mean like if you're gay? Most people don't mind, but there are a few pricks out there who will give you crap, no matter what. If you don't mind me asking, do you like girls? Because if you do, I have a friend who I think would be perfect for you."

"Um.....," Camryn starts, feeling awkward, "thanks, but uh, I do like girls, but maybe I should meet this friend first before you start planning."

"Okay! Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable, sometimes I get ahead of myself." Joyce chirps, looking down slightly.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Okay! We should probably head back inside, people will be coming in soon and our first class is across campus." Joyce says, looking back up.

As they walked to the class in companionable silence they passed a board with information about the student body."Oh!" Joyce exclaims, startling Camryn, "I can't believe I forgot! You should consider joining clubs, perhaps running for a spot in the student government association."

"I don't think I'd be the best candidate for....any of that. Why did you want to tell me about it?"

"Because I'm a part of the council."

"Really? I would have never guessed that." As Camryn says that her eyes go wide "I don't mean to be rude. I'm sorry!

"It's fine, I get it, based on how I dress mainly, a lot of people don't expect it. Anyway, here we are." Joyce says as they stop in the classroom.

End of the Third Period

As Joyce and I walk to lunch in companionable silence, I can't help think about the morning(insert memory bubble here)

"What do you think you're doing?" Skyler yells at his daughter, Camryn, who was currently trying to throw out her food. "You know you have to keep on the weight you gained."

Camryn lets out a long sigh, "I know Dad, but it doesn't mean that I want to."

"I know that I won't ever really understand what you're going through, I just don't want to see you dying again," Skylar said, his voice becoming thick with tears.

Camryn sighs, she hates making him upset, "I'll try Dad. I really will. I promise."(memory bubble fades away, whooo)

Joyce talking snaps Camryn out of her reflection, "Alright, ready to meet the gang?"

"I guess," Camryn responds, suddenly becoming a bit timid.

Joyce smiles at her reassuringly, "Come on." She starts walking, leading them through a jungle of teenagers and lunch tables, stopping at a secluded table in the corner with four people sitting and talking, looking as though they were waiting for Joyce to arrive. They all look up when she arrives smiling at Joyce and to Camryn's surprise, her too.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Camryn Dangel! She is the new student that I told you I was showing around this morning. Camryn this is my boyfriend, Patrick," She says as she points to a lanky boy with blue eyes and light brown hair wearing jeans and a graphic tee that depicts a logo of Pink Floyd. "Destiny," she points to a girl with hazel eyes and dark brown hair who was wearing black leggings and a Harry Potter t-shirt. "Her boyfriend, Nick," a boy with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes wearing Nike shorts and a Dunder Mifflin shirt. "And lastly, Katie," Joyce says, smirking at Camryn. When Camryn looks over, she sees the most beautiful girl that she has ever laid eyes on, she has waist-length wavy auburn hair which held a black headband and chocolate brown eyes that showed depth as well as freckles splattered across the bridge of her button nose, which a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses sat upon. She was wearing a bright red shirt that looks great on her with a pair of light blue denim overalls and a pair of black converse. Lastly, the brightest, beautiful smile Camryn has ever seen.

"Hi!" Katie said with much enthusiasm

"Hi." Camryn choked out, she had a feeling that this girl was going to be the death of her.


End file.
